Venturing into Savage Seas
by SeaFeudJagger
Summary: "The great difference between voyages rests not with the ships, but with the people you meet on them." AU


"It's a brig class ship."

"Are you certain?"

"Aye. If my sight doesn't deceive me, a pirate vessel to be exact. That is _if_ you'll be taking the state of the vessel into account and that filthy rag they call a flag."

Fenrick didn't reply immediately, concentration focused at peering off into the spyglass at that ever growing speck in the horizon.

"Pirate you say? I thought most of them were hunkered down near the seas of the Caribbean."

"You're right, but that's not to say some them prefer being close to home. From the markings of the ship and that figurehead... I'd wager it be Old _Gregor's_ ship."

 _That_ got his attention. He snapped his head up sharply at him. "Gregor? But last I heard he was locked up somewhere in England, captured by the Royal Navy."

The middle-aged man snorted. "Right, and that's what I said when my commander did the same thing six years ago," he shook his head in irritation. "No matter how many times we've captured him, he seems to have found a way to escape the noose. Bloody pirate."

Fenrick regarded him curiously. Ronald Burrows was a former naval officer from the Royal Navy. He was an expert navigator, sailor, and helmsman who served faithfully aboard a British-clad ship for almost a decade and a half. He retired early some years prior, out of personal reasons unknown to his superior officers.

"If your assumptions are true, then the captain will most definitely want to hear this."

"Is that wise?" Ronald asked skeptically. "The man did the lookout himself from midnight 'till dawn so most of us wouldn't catch a bleary eye. I think he deserves a few more hours of sleep before someone'll rouse him up. I'm pretty sure we can evade this lot for a while before they give up the chase."

"That's true, but once he realizes _who_ our fellow pirate is, well, he'll want to see this himself. He has his reasons as well as I, as you know. Besides, I'm not sure if we should just leave Old Gregor to his own devices out in the open sea. You know his reputation."

"Aye, better than most of you, unfortunately for me."

"What about the crew?"

Simultaneously they turned their heads from their position astern to the main deck. Most of the men are in a jovial mood, having made a successful cargo trade and now on their way back north to more friendly waters. While much of them were either doing the rigging or hanging on the shrouds, there were several who exchanged gossip, grabbed breakfast from the cook below deck, and the occasional one who was caught reading a book. All the while not noticing the uneasy glance that passed between the two men.

"While I wouldn't prefer to bring them out of their peaceful abode, I have this feeling that we're not just going to sit idly here waiting for that brig to catch on to us." Fenrick reasoned.

The retired soldier agreed. "I'm with you on that. Plus, catching Old Gregor with his breeches tucked under him is too much of an opportunity to miss."

"Right. Tell the crew to arm themselves and prepare the cannons, we might be heading for a confrontation. I'll go see if the captain is up," He shook his head in exasperated humor. "Knowing him though, he'll probably be up sketching his 'inventions' instead of listening to our recommended sleep."

Ronald nodded without another word and walked briskly toward amidships, calling the names of several sailors and barking out orders. Fenrick watched him go, taking a deep breath of coiled-up tension as he reached the Captain's cabin.

* * *

Captain Gregor eyed the meager meal that sat in front of him with distaste. Consisting of stale bread and stingy mutton, it was not fit for a pirate captain who just breathed in freedom after locked up in a cold cell for three months.

He knew that morale in his ship was low, he had heard the quiet grumblings and silent glares aimed at him from his crew members. He needs to reclaim his title as a fearsome pirate before mutiny arises. He resentfully remembered the barely suppressed snickering he got when he asked the other pirate lords for cargo and supplies after escaping from prison. They responded with mocking smiles, exclaiming that a _real_ captain is smart enough to think of the health of his men first before pillaging. Some even mildly suggested that he should retire, saying that he was too old for this trade and that he should leave the raiding to the new generation. He angrily left that haven after the last remark, amidst the guffaws of the other captains.

So when he was told by his quartermaster that there was a ship in sight, Gregor eagerly seized up the chance.

Now at the helm of his ship, the _Aries_ , he steered it towards their quarry. Invigorated by the mention of food and plunder, the crew quickly began to man the sails, rigging it until it was taut, and brought out gunpowder for the broadside cannons. With a strong wind coming from astern, Gregor had no doubt that they'll be catching that ship and strip it of all its cargo.

He frown slightly as he squinted at that ship again. His eyes weren't what they used to be but he can still grasp some of its features. The hull was black, from bow to stern, embedded in that dark midnight color. Its sails were of the same sort as well, dyed in black as it hanged from the masts and yardarms. For all intents and purposes it had the bearings of a pirate ship, except for a few minor details. Most of his fellow corsairs couldn't have been able to commandeer a ship of that size, they prefer fast, easily maneuverable ships that are built for lightning raids and combat. This black vessel is too big for that, not as large as that of galleon but still having the looks of a merchant ship. And its flag was not the universal black the pirate brethren proudly raised on their masts for all to dare and see, but rather a bright red cloth centered with a white, horned skull that had its lower jaw separated from the rest of its mouth.

Finally, the pirate captain shrugged in acceptance and reasoned that it was just some ploy from a sly merchant. Making his ship appear ruddy enough to pass as a pirate but looking a bit too exotic to fool the more observant captains. _No matter_ , Gregor thought. _Pirate or not that ship is as good as mine, be it over my dead body_.

Normally, pirates would wait out and stalk their prey, the planning would take days even weeks before they would attack an enemy ship. But fueled by hunger, desperation, and a need to prove himself to his crew that he's still a fierce, bloodthirsty pirate despite his aging demeanor, he boldly planned to face that ship head on.

They were closing in aft of the black ship when Gregor decided that he'll give them the chance to surrender and not cause much bloodshed between their vessels. As his first mate was about to relay the order to load up the chaser guns at the bow, cannon fire suddenly launched from the enemy ship's stern. It caused multiple cracks in their prow but not enough to deter them. It was a warning shot and the message was clear: steer away or get riddled with gunpowder.

This only made Gregor clench his jaw in anger. _He_ was supposed to be the one giving the threats and warning them of their doom, not the other away around!

"Fire!" He bellowed.

Men at the bow covered their ears as cannons fired and recoiled from the blast. The cannonballs fell just a few yards short from the black ship, who is now at full sail. With all canvas and sail of the three masts rigged taut and the wind sailing with them, their quarry quickly gained speed and widened the distance between themselves and the _Aries_.

Gregor cursed and snarled at his crew. "Man your stations! Prepare the the starboard cannons!" He began turning the wheel to port as the crew hurried at the captain's orders.

The ship was _much_ faster than he gave it credit for and now he paid the price for underestimating their enemy. With their broadside now facing forward, he steered back upright so as to keep a straight path. His first mate shouted, "Prepare to aim and fire!" It may be fast but not enough to outrange their guns.

As the guns fired their first shots Gregor couldn't help but let out a grunt of satisfaction as he heard the resounding crack of wood across the waves, signalling the round shots meeting their mark.

The _Aries_ ' crew cheered as they saw the success of their firing, with Gregor barking to reload and ready the port side guns as well. After a few minutes a second volley of cannon fire discharged from their ship, this time with much of their shots missing the intended mast but still managing to impare the gunwales.

As his men reloaded again, he calculated that the distance is too great for their next shot to even reach the black ship so he began to shout for more speed when their quarry suddenly changed course. It was so abrupt that Gregor had to literally pause in steering as he stared at the alternating ship.

It was now leaning towards starboard, giving a wide turn at a swift pace. He could see the indiscernible form of the helmsman bringing the wheel to a hard right then immediately letting it go so as the rudder went back to its original position and grasping it again to balance the ship. He had to give the man some credit, he had to have good hand-eye coordination to be able to judge the distance, time and predict the outcome of his intended action.

Belatedly he realized that the ship's starboard broadside was now facing them and paled at the implication. "Return fire! Return fire!" He screamed at his men as the the black ship's bowsprit was heading for their stern. The crew, who were still basking in their successful shooting, reloaded in a nonchalant manner as if having all the time in the world. The few who noticed their captain's cries of the incoming ship frantically spurred into action, pushing and yelling at each other to hurry up.

Gregor clenched his teeth in despair, his crew was too complacent in their current success that they didn't fully comprehend the danger heading towards them. The least he could do was swing the ship to port, keeping the vulnerable right side hidden and aiming their left broadside cannons at the enemy, but the full turn would take too long, giving enough time for their enemy to make vital attacks.

He heard the familiar boom of cannon fire and braced himself as the shots made their mark behind him. His men weren't so lucky. The ugly sound of cracking wood echoed across the deck as the round shots hit the planks of the gunwales. Screams of pain can be heard as some of the men were either injured by the force of impact or the exploding array of splinters. It was impossible to avoid the volley when they were still in mid turn.

Briefly disoriented by the barrage of cannon fire, he forgot to relay the order to fire back, grasping the spokes shakily as the ship tossed and turned along the waves. Taking advantage of the stunned reverie of the crew, the black ship's inhabitants readied its artillery and fired another barrage, this time culminating damage the _Aries_ ' bow and front port deck.

Some of the more able-minded crew members returned fire in ragged heaps, barely even reaching the ship's hull as the black devil sailed past the range of their guns. Gregor watched in a trance as the enemy began to turn again as they reached a reasonable distance from them. With the light of the sun behind its stern, the vessel looked like a dark behemoth preparing to rain hell towards them.

"Captain!" One of his crew mates shook him out of his reverie. "The foremast is about to break!"

"What?"

"Our front sails are about to fall!"

He stared at him before turning his head towards the source of the man's wailing. He was right; the trunk of the mast was almost in splinters as it received the brunt of the volley from that last frontal assault. If the mast breaks then their rigging and sails go down with it, leaving them with no speed to maneuver. As long they divert the shots from the front deck then they could retaliate with their cannons.

"Tell the men to fire muskets from the port side!" He yelled through the shouting and chaos aboard the ship. "It might attract that ship's attention and we could fire back once we receive their shots!"

"But captain, that would mean leaving the foremast unprotected and—"

"Just do as I say, damn it!" Gregor growled, grabbing the man's shirt and pulling his face near his own. "Or you'll be joining the rest of them sailors down in that hell they call Davy Jones' locker!"

His grasp on the man's shirt lessened as the frightened sailor stumbled and feverishly ran to shout the order. The men, willing to do anything just to stop the madness, followed it without question.

Steering the wheel left so that both ships will brush each other when they pass, he shouted for full sail so that they would meet the incoming charge with as much force as they can muster. The crew began yelling insults and jeers, clanging their swords at the edge of the port-side. Some of them grabbed whatever muskets or pistols they can find and fired mismatched shots, not even caring if they managed to injure someone or not.

It seemed to work, as he saw men at the bow of the black ship load their chaser cannons as they headed straight for the _Aries'_ port side. They were almost in range for their broadside cannons when the bow gun fired.

When he saw the first glimpses of the round shots aim for their ship, Gregor thought they looked strange. Instead of one cannon ball, these were multiple shots that seem to be interconnected by a rather long chain. S _pecifically_ designed for dismantling the mast of an unsuspecting ship.

There was an ugly crack as one of the chain shots snagged onto the barely functioning mast, the heavy weight encumbering the pillar of heavy oak from staying still. It swayed for a few seconds before falling overboard the starboard side, carrying sailcloth, ratlines, and shrieking men to the depths of the ocean. The ship leaned heavily to the right, hindered under the weight of the broken rigging.

Gregor stood there, dumbfounded, as he watched his first mate direct the remaining men to cut the tangled ropes and wreckage of the shattered mast. He stumbled backwards from the helm as the black ship rammed the side of their prow, exuding enough force to stagger both ships. Instead of steering away to launch another attack, men from the opposing vessel began throwing grapnels as their ship steadily jutted forward, reaching an impasse.

"Cut the hooks! Bloody hell, cut the ropes and steer them away from us if you want to live!" He heard someone scream out as he got on his feet.

Briefly, he absently took notice of the black ship's figurehead. A dark, menacing creature with a pair of wings furled up under a sleekly carved body. The statue's head broadened in almost a triangular shape, like that of a cat; with jade green eyes, it was the most vivid color he's seen on the ship so far.

Someone brushed past him, startling him out of his daze. He didn't have to turn as he heard a splash behind him, a sailor jumping overboard to avoid the fighting. The sound of metal clashing and gunfire forced him to turn his gaze towards the main deck. It was bedlam; most of his crew refused to go down fighting, shouting battle cries as they faced the boarding party. The others hid below deck to seek refuge while some took the easy way out and threw themselves overboard.

He was surprised that he wasn't being personally assaulted yet, but the invading sailors' only way to their ship was the hooked passageway on the _Aries'_ bow, providing a single entry point. His ragged, tangled men were no match for these soldiers, cutting their way with steel swords and flintlock pistols. Others stayed back from the brunt of the fighting, using muskets and crossbows to provide their comrades cover fire from the rear. These men were not wearing any uniform he'd seen before, clothed in simple yet clean shirts and trousers, crossed with the occasional flash of green and purple.

Finally seeing that they were outnumbered and outgunned, he did what any sane captain would do, beg for mercy.

"Parley! Parley! Drop your weapons and stay still," he hissed at his men as he trudged himself between the two ensembles. "We want to speak to the captain and ask for parley!"

The sailors from the other ship stopped fighting and looked at each other uneasily. They were given orders to maim and disarm, only killing if it was absolutely necessary.

From the back, Gregor saw the men gave way for people whom he assumed to be their commanding officers. One was a large, blond-haired man holding two smoking flintlock pistols who had a face that was surprisingly young. The other man was much older, wisps of gray covered his once black hair and whiskers, wearing a faded red coat and a distrusting scowl on his face.

But it was the man in the middle that garnered all his attention. The newcomer was dressed in a coal black coat that ended just above his knees over a green linen shirt and brown vest. A scabbard could be seen attached to the belt of his right hip, the hilt having an unusual design. He was tall, not at the same height as his blond companion but enough to look down at the pirate captain. His entire face was covered in a mysterious, black helmet, only providing the view of his contemplative green eyes.

If that was not enough to inspire an assertive presence, the creature resting on his right shoulder _definitely_ will. Black as midnight, it looked like a lizard that were the size of a cat, had it not have bat-like wings and toxic green eyes glaring right at him. Just staring at those slitted pupils gave Gregor chills down his spine. He had no doubt, this is man _is_ the captain of the black vessel.

"I, Captain Gregor of the _Aries_ , would like to speak the captain of the..." He hesitated, not knowing what to call the demonic ship that was the crux of this whole ordeal.

" _Night Fury_ ," the masked man provided, voice muffled by the face guard of the helm.

"Right, err, the _Night Fury_ it is." Gregor tried to keep his voice at a calm level. "On behalf of my entire crew, we would like to negotiate and apologize for causing you and your men harm. If you let us free with our ship intact, we will be forever in your debt and would join your crew if you needed ask. We would also like to offer some of our cargo as a peace offering for this beneficial union."

The older man snorted in disbelief while the blond one shook his head as if disappointed. The captain didn't speak, now opting to slowly circle his pirate counterpart. At the gesture, Gregor was prompted to utter out more words.

"If you want gold as payment, you can send us to Port Royale for a hefty amount so that this whole business isn't fruitless for ye." In his mind, he was already thinking of a plan to escape if he was put to chains on that island. He knew a few officials that owe him money and he could probably weasel them in. "Whatever your plan is, we hope for it to be swift and favorable for both parties." He tried to ignore the hiss that the winged creature made at him as it continued to give him that fierce glare.

The captain stopped right in front of him. After a lengthy silence he finally spoke. "I as well wish to end this with no further bloodshed," he began. "Your ship and crew will be left to their own leisure if they accord to give us only one thing in return." He paused and the old pirate almost sighed in relief.

"Anything, milord, anything. What do you wish to have?" he eagerly asked.

The masked man raised his right hand and grasped his shoulder tightly, as if hesitant to do this.

Quietly, he revealed his request.

"Your life."

Before anyone could interfere, the man reached for his sword and thrusted it straight through the pirate captain's heart. A quick, clean stab.

His knees buckled as the life steadily drained out of him. With darkness overcoming his senses, he sputtered out many words as well as blood. Before fully enveloping him, he took one last glance at those solemn, green eyes. Huh, they look rather familiar...

* * *

"Raise the sail and trim those yards! We're distancing ourselves from this sorry lot."

The crew gave a cheer as Ronald announced the good news.

They were now several miles away from the now mastless, captainless ship shifting adrift in the middle of the ocean.

Ronald watched as the captain and Fenrick sat at the stern of the ship, glancing at the crew of the _Aries_ as it began to make repairs. He figured that the lads need some time to talk. They might be young for him to be taking orders from, but he has seen their skill and prowess at both land and sea. They have earned his respect and loyalty, so he decided to take over this crew for a while until those two got their bearings.

"Fenrick," the blond looked up at the sound of his name. "Do you think I did the right thing?"

"Well, that's hard for me to say. You _are_ the captain after all."

"Then as captain I order you to give me your full opinion," he retorted with a small grin.

"As your Excellency commands," Fenrick said with a straight face. Both broke into guffaws of laughter, waking the dozing creature resting on the captain's lap. It made a grumbled sound of annoyance at being disturbed. The captain merely patted its neck and stroked its back before it let out a purr of contentment.

"To be honest, I'm pretty sure that no one will miss Old Gregor's passing," he said after their laughter subsided. "From what Ronald told me, the man has escaped death row too many past his lifetime that he almost couldn't be considered as human. I can't say that I'm too sorry to see him go. He was gonna get it sooner or later anyway. Be it by the hands of his own crew, a passing storm, or being hanged on top a platform for all the world to see."

"But is it right for me to be judge and executioner? I tried to keep my mind calm and neutral when you told me he was passing by, but as soon as I saw his face, it was as if something snapped in me." He shook his head. "I shouldn't have done it, I let my emotion and the moment get to me. We should have just dropped him off at some port and claim the reward the British set upon him."

"And then a few months time we'll be seeing him again out in open sea," he replied gently, trying to ease the guilt his friend had. "I won't say that what you did was right. Murder is never justified but sometimes it is necessary. While other men boast of the kills they've made, you sit here regretting the loss of a harsh pirate. You're a _good_ man. If we had let him go he would have tried to attack another ship or a small coastal town, forcing them to join his crew, take their women or steal every possession they had. It needed to be done."

He stood up and held a hand out to the captain. "So don't go being guilty at mourning for some wretched man like him. The day good men regret the death of cruel bastards is the day I'll retire from living."

The auburn-haired man stared at his companion's palm for a while, then grasped it with Fenrick pulling him up.

"Thank you, Fenrick," he said, truly grateful for having a friend like him. "I'm not sure if I could've held myself back up if I went down that line."

Fenrick merely shrugged. "'Course of you could, it wouldn't be just as stylish if I wasn't there to talk you down. Besides, _she'_ d have my hide if I don't make sure you survive out here at sea." He replied with an easy grin.

Green eyes rolled back at him. "Right, right. Thanks for babysitting me, mom," he shot back dryly.

"Don't mention it."

With the air of tension dissipating, everything fell right back to normal. A certain reptile made its annoyance known from being woken up again by perching up to his shoulder and furiously licking the captain's face.

"Gah! Toothless! What was that for?"

The black dragon merely huffed, raised his wings and flew towards the bow of the ship, seeking for a more silent refuge. Fenrick snickered as the captain wiped the saliva away from his face with an irritated frown, hearing quiet mutterings of "Lazy reptile" and "Useless dragon."

"So, what now, Hiccup?" He asked as they made way for the helm, Ronald handing Hiccup the wheel without even being asked.

The captain didn't speak for a while, examining the crew, turning to the skies and feeling the direction of the rush of wind.

"Set course for north and inform the rope handlers that we want full sail. With this wind backing us we'll be able to take up much used time. Tell the men they're going home."

"Where to?" Fenrick asked, though already knowing the answer.

"Arendelle."

* * *

 _What do you guys think? Good or bad?_

 _To be honest I feel like I rushed this and the detail and use of character wasn't enough. I wanted to write this idea down before it disappears from my head and to see if this concept could work. Hope you guys didn't get too confused with the sailing terms I used. Please give your honest opinions and suggestions, they really help. And thanks for reading!_

 _I should probably stick to my first story before getting any more ideas. Don't worry, I'm writing the next chapter of UtGoF as I post this. Just wanted to take a break and pitch on this short story I had._


End file.
